


Prompt Challenges

by Unlisshed



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlisshed/pseuds/Unlisshed
Summary: A collection of various prompt challenges found in the MEFFW group on FB.





	1. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt challenge: A Perfect 100
> 
> Write a drabble of exactly 100 words, no more and no less, to the week's given prompt - either an image, line, theme, or character.
> 
> This week's prompt: Coffee

Everyone on the Normandy knows Shepard’s one rule. Do not approach her before she’s had her morning coffee.  
That’s why, when Garrus stops her before she even has a chance to reach the coffee pot, everyone sitting in the mess has their eyes locked on the scene unfolding before them.  
Shepard looks up at the Turian officer, her eyes bleary with sleep as she glares up him. Before she can get one word out though, he’s pushing a steaming mug into her hands, a mug that everyone watching hadn’t even realised he was holding.  
“Just how you like it, Shepard.”


	2. Corpalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules for today's challenge are as follows:
> 
> 1\. For today's challenge, you MUST write a piece using 5 of the 10 random words listed below.
> 
> 2\. Your piece MUST be ONLY 5 sentences.
> 
> Prompt Random Words:
> 
> Budding  
> Wrath  
> Pneumonic   
> Quality  
> Frothy  
> Recluse  
> Cheesesteak  
> Pomade  
> Addition  
> Evergreen

“What do you mean ‘there’s nothing you can do?’” The turian’s wrath did nothing to cower the salarian in front of him, the doctor was clearly used to delivering bad news to distraught family members.  
“In addition to her advanced Corpalis syndrome, she has developed an pneumonic virus that has weakened her even further. I’m afraid all we can do at this point is continue the quality of her care and make sure her time left is comfortable.”  
Castis Vakarian’ anger faded into helplessness as he looked down at his bed-ridden wife; she had become somewhat a recluse with her sickness, but he knew that it was time that visitors be finally allowed to say goodbye - he just hoped he’d be able to reach the absent son she kept calling for before it was too late.


	3. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In today's prompt all you must do is finish the sentence.
> 
> Prompt--Finish this sentence:
> 
> She had made a poor job of hiding the damage,...

She had made a poor job of hiding the damage, which was surprising given Shepard's usual attention to detail, but perhaps she was too proud about her victory to truly hide them; after all, it wasn't every day a human, Spectre of not, won a hand to hand spar against a Krogan, especially a biotic one like Wrex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really stretching the limits of a sentence here!


End file.
